eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
James Mosley
James Mosley is the father of Harrison Mosley, and a member of the group called The Prometheans. He has financed great part of the operation against special people and he was trying to protect his son during the Government plot, though this proved difficult when his son got involved in the Alliance History before RP James Mosley grew up during the time of the Vietnam war, although he never went to war because his father didn't allowed it, he instead went to the best private schools in the country, where he met most of the actual political influences in the U.S. During his late years, he fell in love with a girl that tried to kill him by stealing his youth. However he was able to defend himself and kill her instead. After that incident, 15 years passed where his political career was going great, although he never strove to any major charges, preferring to stay on the low profile ones. When he was 28, he married to a nice republican girl and soon after they started trying to have kids, although were unable due to fertility problems. However, after several fertility therapies they were able to give birth to one son. James was really happy about his son, and knew that someday he would continue with the family legacy. However an event during Harrison's first years, made James shift his attitudes toward him, passing from caring father to the opposite. Despite this, he still cared for the boy and even though he could barely look him to the eyes he still tried to provide to him as much as he could. After a while differences between father and son became too much and he completely cut the relationship with him, although he still had him monitored and followed and receives information on him every so often. Government Plot James appeared in Building 26 next to Senator Eli Hatali, a friend and business partner. James was in the building because Eli informed him that his son was going to come to try to ruin their operation. James arrived and had a talk with his old friend, revealing that it was because of James' wishes that John Smith had not captured Harry even though he had had several opportunities. Eli wanted him to leave but he decided that he needed to talk to his son, so he stayed during the Jail Break. Personality and Appearance He is cold and emotionless, very secretive and powerful. He has to have power or otherwise he is miserable. He doesn't seem to care about family even though deep down he does at least a little. He has many layers and has an overall very complex personality. Certainly someone to be feared if you are on his bad side. He has a lot of taste, he loves whiskey, suits and good watches. For him physical appearance is very important and that's why he buys expensive stuff, so he can intimidate most other people by this. He keeps in shape and even for an old man he could take on someone not in shape in their youth. Although time has been hard and he certainly isn't in his peak form. Category:Characters Category:NPCs